The present invention broadly relates to roller or ball bearings and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved construction of a circulating roller or ball bearing intented to cooperate with a bearing surface of a further machine component.
Generally speaking, the circulating roller bearing contains a housing which comprises a bearing block incorporating a roller or ball raceway having a bearing portion and a circulating portion in which roller members are sequentially arranged to roll between the raceway and the bearing surface of the other machine component to form supporting or bearing means therebetween.
Usually such roller or ball bearings--also referred to as linear bearings--are manufactured with stringent requirements of precision and at corresponding expense. All components thereof must be highly precise in their inter-relationships.